The Tenth and Eleventh International Symposia on Neurobiology &Neuroendocrinology Aging will be held in Bregenz, Austria July 25-30, 2010 and in July 2012. The purpose of these meetings is to bring together a group of investigators who made recent significant advances in the study of mechanisms of aging, with particular emphasis on CNS aging, neuroprotection and treatment of neurodegenerative disease. Specific topics will include the roles of IGF-1 in the brain, shc proteins in endothelial function, mitochondrial regulator proteins, and oxidative stress and the neuromuscular junction. Two lectures will specifically address recent advances in understanding the role of reproductive hormones in aging. Lectures dealing with the mechanisms of aging will also include presentation of new data on the relationship of aging to stress resistance from an evolutionary proteomic adaptation perspective. Discussion of mechanisms specifically related to aging of the CNS will include the roles hypothalamic hormones in dementia, stress-induced retardation of Alzheimer's disease pathology and a therapeutic approach to improve cognition in Alzheimer's disease patients. Lectures about neuroprotective mechanisms include neurodegenerative mechanisms common from worm to man and neurobiology in extreme longevity. We purposely include a wide range of topics and assemble a group of scientists that may not normally attend the same meeting. The format of the meeting is modeled after Gordon Research Conferences and encourages formal and informal discussions of the material presented. Proceedings will be published as a special issue of Experimental Gerontology within approximately six months after the Symposium. Participation of junior investigators, including graduate students and post-doctoral fellows is strongly encouraged and this proposal seeks funds for providing stipends to those US participants who are in training or are in junior faculty positions and who are planning to present their findings in the poster session. We are also seeking partial support for the expenses of invited speakers from the United States.